


Во втором акте

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Микелянджело сияет так, что кажется, будто это от его улыбки по стенам разлетаются отраженные зеркалами гримерной солнечные зайчики, и Флоран щурится, но не поворачивается, глядя только в зеркало.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	Во втором акте

Микелянджело сияет так, что кажется, будто это от его улыбки по стенам разлетаются отраженные зеркалами гримерной солнечные зайчики, и Флоран щурится, но не поворачивается, глядя только в зеркало. Зеркал в гримерной, полной после спектакля, много, и отражения дробятся друг в друге. В этой круговерти Флоран видит то мелькнувшее соприкосновение рук - одна с платком на запястье и мазком грима на костяшках пальцев, другая в концертной перчатке, какие носит подтанцовка, - то спину с напряженными мышцами, по которой скользит вверх атласная рубашка Моцарта, то рывок кадыка вверх-вниз и брошенный в урну смятый стаканчик из-под кофе, то ямочки на щеках, одна из которых перечеркнута тенью от длинной прядки волос...  
Флоран закрывает глаза, делая вид, что просто попало в глаз средство для снятия грима, но и после этого под веками мечутся солнечные зайчики.

\- Не будь таким мрачным, - роняет Микель, когда Флоран, спросив разрешение у водителя такси, опускает стекло и подставляет лицо ветру.  
\- Отстань, ты умер во втором акте, - бурчит Флоран, не открывая глаз. Зеркало заднего вида повернуты так, что ему видно улыбку Микеля, а у него и так болят глаза от извечного света рамп.  
Микель хмыкает и поворачивается к таксисту, спрашивая у него что-то, и на одном из перекрёстков как-то незаметно кладёт ладонь на плечо Флорана и говорит, пока водитель рассказывает что-то про пробки на дорогах в это время суток:  
\- Не ворчи.  
\- Просто устал, - откликается Флоран, не давая ему закончить.  
Он приоткрывает глаза и тут же зажмуривается снова. Может быть, конечно, одну из машин на встречной подкинуло на кочке, и свет фар мазнул по его лицу, но в это Флоран верит меньше чем в то, что во всём виноват Микеле.

Микеля будто выключают, стоит ему перешагнуть порог квартиры, и он прижимается затылком к двери. Флорану хочется потянуться к выключателю, потому что в этой темноте ему невыносимо находиться, но он только наощупь находит плечо Микеля ладонью.  
\- Отстань, я умер во втором акте, - усмехается Микеле, и Флоран чувствует прикосновение его щеки к своим пальцам.  
\- Не ворчи, - говорит он, почему-то шёпотом, и, когда Микеле прерывает его слова коротким:  
\- Просто устал, - он прикасается губами к ресницам Микеля, всё ещё покрытым тушью.  
\- Иди спать, - говорит он, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы Микель не потянулся губами к его рту, - И не забудь умыться, а то опять размажешь грим по наволочке.


End file.
